This invention relates to fire extinguishers selectively operable either manually or automatically, and more particularly, to fire extinguishers selectively operable either manually or automatically which discharge fire extinguishing medium manually by an operation of a user and discharges it automatically at a predetermined temperature.
A fire extinguisher is used to extinguish a fire by ejection of a fire-inhibiting substance, such as water, carbon dioxide, gas, or chemical foam.
Fire extinguishers are basically classified into either a manual type fire extinguisher or an automatic type fire extinguisher. The manual type fire extinguisher extinguishes a fire by discharging a fire-inhibiting substance under pressure by an operation of a user. The automatic type fire extinguisher extinguishes a fire by detecting a fire automatically and discharging a fire-inhibiting substance under pressure automatically when a fire occurs.
The manual type fire extinguisher comprises a container for fire extinguishing medium stored under pressure, a main body having a valve assembly therein, and an operating lever to which a safety pin is fitted. A user removes the safety pin and then depresses the operating lever when a fire breaks out. Thus, the valve assembly is open and the fire extinguishing medium ejects from the container. However, if a fire breaks out when no one is there, such as at night, the manual type fire extinguisher can""t function because a user needs to personally remove the safety pin to operate it.
The automatic type fire extinguisher comprises a container for fire extinguishing medium stored under pressure and a main body having a valve assembly having a heat sensing member. The heat sensing member detects a fire at the predetermined high temperature and then the valve assembly automatically opens. Thus, the fire extinguishing member ejects from the container. However, the heat sensing member can""t detect a fire at a temperature below a reselected temperature and a user can""t manually use the automatic fire extinguisher. Thus, there is a problem that the automatic fire extinguisher can""t handle various fire situations.
To solve the above problems, it is disclosed in Korea Utility Publication No. 95-32294(14/12/1995) that a fire extinguisher selectively operable either manually or automatically is capable of being used manually or automatically per various situations.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of the conventional fire extinguisher selectively operable either manually or automatically disclosed in Korea Utility Publication No. 95032294. Here, the reference number 10 is a cylindrical container for storing a fire extinguishing medium under pressure. The reference number 20 is a main body. The reference number 30 is a plunger installed in the main body. The reference number 40 is an operating lever for applying depressing force to the plunger. The reference number 50 is a handle. The reference number 60 is an automatic discharge nozzle portion for an automatic mode of the fire extinguisher. The reference number 70 is a hand-operated discharge nozzle for a manual mode. The reference number 11 is a fire extinguishing medium. The reference number 21 is a spring. The reference number 61 is a connecting pipe. The reference number 62 is a thermal sensor.
The above-mentioned conventional fire extinguisher selectively operable either manually or automatically is basically the same as the general manual type fire extinguisher except for the automatic discharge nozzle portion for ejecting the fire extinguishing medium automatically when a fire breaks out.
The overall operation is as follows.
If a user depresses the operating lever 40 when a fire breaks out, the plunger 30 moves downward. Thus, the hand-operated discharge nozzle 70 is open and the fire extinguishing medium 11 is discharged toward the fire. Meanwhile, if nobody is present at a fire place, the thermal sensor 62 detects a fire and then the automatic discharge nozzle portion automatically opens. Thus, the first extinguishing medium 11 is discharged automatically toward the fire through the connecting pipe 61.
The above-mentioned conventional fire extinguisher can handle a fire situation effectively since it operates manually, or automatically when no one is there, such as at night.
However, it""s a bit inconvenient for a user to use it because the user needs to connect the automatic discharge nozzle portion 60 to the main body 20 and need to detach it from the main body 20. Thus the constructed conventional fire extinguisher has a major disadvantage that it can easily break by an external impact because the connecting pipe connected to one side of the main body 20 projects from the main body and is too long. Also, there is a disadvantage that a manufacturing cost is high because the automatic discharge nozzle portion 60 must be manufactured in a separate way.
Meanwhile, a fire extinguisher having a manual type valve and an automatic type valve is disclosed in U.K. Publication No. 2039735A.
As shown in FIG. 2, the fire extinguisher having a manual type valve and an automatic type valve is constructed of an ordinary manual type fire extinguisher having an ordinary manual type valve and an ordinary automatic type valve attached to a lower portion of the ordinary manual type fire extinguisher. Therefore, there is a disadvantage that a setting position is restricted and a manufacturing cost is high because the automatic type valve is separated from the manual type valve.
In view of the prior art described above, including the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fire extinguisher having an operating assembly therein selectively operable either manually or automatically.
The fire extinguisher selectively operable either manually or automatically according to the present invention comprises a container for fire extinguishing medium stored under pressure; a main body mounted at the upper portion of the container and having a passage for the fire extinguishing medium; a discharge nozzle projecting from one side of the main body and connected to the passage for discharging the fire extinguishing medium; an operating assembly movably located in the main body and biased by elastic means for controlling manually an opening of the passage by receiving a predetermined pressing force and for controlling automatically an opening the passage by an operation of a predetermined temperature; and an operating lever projecting from the other side of the main body for applying the predetermined pressing force to the operating assembly.
The operating assembly comprises an operator having a first bore made at the lower side thereof, a second bore made at side, and a second closure member and a first closure member protruding from an upper outer surface and a lower outer surface around the second bore respectively; a plunger slidably located in the operator to control opening and closing of the second bore; and a blocking cap attached to the upper portion of the operator to prevent the plunger from moving or to allow the plunger to move according to the predetermined temperature.
The operator has a plunger spring mounted therein for biasing the plunger and a plunger spring supporting portion protrudes inward from the end of the first bore for supporting the plunger spring. The operator may have at least one first sealing ring fitted between the operator and the main body to prevent leakage. The operator has a first stepped portion formed at an inner wall thereof between the first bore and the second bore, and the plunger has a second stepped portion to be in contact with the first stepped portion, for preventing the plunger from moving downward.
The plunger comprises a plunger body in the shape of cylinder; an operating portion extending from one end of the plunger body, having further reduced diameter than the plunger body, and being in contact with the blocking cap; and a supporting portion extending from the other end of the plunger body, having further reduced diameter than the plunger body, and being in contact with the plunger spring. The plunger body may have at least one second sealing ring fitted between the plunger and the operator to prevent leakage. The blocking cap may be a glass bulb to break when being heated to the predetermined temperature. The blocking cap may comprise a cap body engaging with the operator for preventing the plunger from springing out; a cap fitted into the cap body and being in contact with the plunger; and a thermal deformation member bonding normally the cap and the cap body for separating the cap from the cap body at the predetermined temperature. The cap body has a force receiving portion formed at the outer edge thereof for receiving pressing force from the operation lever; an opening made therein for receiving the plunger; and a blocking step formed around the lower end of the opening for preventing the plunger from springing out. The thermal deformation member may be Wood""s metal melting when being heated to the predetermined temperature. The thermal deformation member may be a shape memory alloy that, after being deformed, can recover its original shape when it is heated.
The operating lever may have a lever opening in which an upper portion of the operating assembly is inserted.
The discharge nozzle may have a vortex generator for evaporating the liquid fire extinguishing medium and for discharging the evaporated fire extinguishing medium. The discharge nozzle may be a variable discharge nozzle capable of adjusting the discharging angle of the fire extinguishing medium.
The fire extinguisher selectively operable either manually or automatically according to the present invention further comprises a supporting member having at least one fixing hole for supporting the container, a fixing band fitted to the supporting member for fastening the container; and a fixing member inserted into the fixing hole for fixing the supporting member to a wall. The fixing band has a buckle assembly capable of adjusting the setting angle of the fire extinguisher.
It will be apparent that the invention, as described above, achieves a simple, compact, and economical fire extinguisher by the operation of the operating assembly having an improved configuration.